onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bofoi
Bofoy '(ボフォイ博士, ''Bofoi Hakase) is an S-Class, rank 6 , superhero for the Hero Association. He also goes by the hero name '''Metal Knight (メタルナイト, Metarunaito). Appearance Not much is known about Bofoy's real appearance as his full face has never been fully shown. From what has been seen he has white hair and a large nose. He is also seen wearing a lab coat over his blue shirt. Bofoy acts mainly through the use of robots controlled from a safe distance. Two of his robots have been displayed, the first a large unit capable of flight with a high level of firepower attached. The second was much smaller, roughly human sized and with no visible weaponry. Each robot shown has had a distinct set of three circular marks on its "face." Bofoyface.png|Bofoy's face (Manga) One punch man bofoy 1.png|Bofoy's face (Anime) Metal Knight anime artwork.png|Anime artwork Personality He appears to have an avid interest in any form of high technology, as shown when he sent one of his robots to collect remnants or look for anything that might be useful in the wreckage of the Dark Matter Thieves' ship. Despite being a hero, he has no compassion for others if it won't benefit him. Even when a meteor is about to strike Z-City, his only concern is the reliability of his new missiles. Because of Engine Knight's warning to Genos, anything about Bofoy remains mysterious. Plot Heroes Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc As Genos prepares to take on the giant meteor, a large robot flies by and lands on a nearby building, shortly followed by Genos who then reveals the large robot is in fact an S-Class hero for the Hero Association. Genos introduces himself and asks Bofoy for his help, but Bofoy refuses, stating that he is only there to test out a new weapon, and that he would prefer to be called Metal Knight, as it is weird to call a hero by his real name. He then reveals that he isn't even in Z-City, but is instead using a remote controlled robot from a safe distance away. Genos then runs off to a better place to stop the meteor, but stops as Bofoy fires a volley of large missiles which converge on the meteor and cause a massive explosion. This, unfortunately, is not enough to stop the meteor which bursts through the cloud of smoke cause by the explosion much to both Genos and Bofoy's surprise. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After Lord Boros defeat and the fall of the Dark Matter Thieves' spaceship Metal Knight, through one of his robots, appear in the ruins of A-City to collect the remains of the spaceship. Genos then confront him asking what he will do with it, and Metal Knight answers that he will use their technology to make new powerful weapons, that are needed for the sake of peace. It is also revealed that Genos and Metal Knight may have a connection, as Engine Knight tells Genos that Metal Knight is his "enemy". Metal Knight sends a giant robot commandeering multiple drones to rebuild A-City into the Hero Association's new HQ, taking only seven days to do so from the estimated ten years. Martial Arts Tournament Arc While Elder Centipede wrecks havoc to S-City, Bofoy arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Bofoy is very powerful. Intelligence Bofoy possesses a genius-level intellect, which enables him to to create highly advanced machines and weapons. He is also able to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ, proving great architectural knowledge. Equipment Bofoy is said to have a reputation of using powerful weaponry to pulverize his opponent and everything else in the vicinity. For his missions\experiments he uses various remotely controlled robots equip ed for the occasion. Battle Robot: 'A large silver-colored robot with multiple cannons attached to its back. *'Flight: Bofoy's battle robot is shown to be capable of flight. This is due to the multiple jet propellers incorporated in its design. *'Missiles:' Bofoy's battle robot is shown to be able to fire off massive volleys of large, powerful missiles. Scout Robot: A smaller, roughly human-sized robot with no visible weaponry. Construction Robot: 'A colossal four-legged robot. It was used by Bofoy to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ. *'Drones: The robot has multiple drones in it, which it can send out to rebuild buildings. The drones are ball-shaped and have propellers, which enables them to fly. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male